The present invention relates to an interface device and an interface device control method, and more specifically, to an interface device having a plurality of regulated transmission rates, and a method for controlling the interface device.
In recent years, interface devices have been provided with a function for performing communication at different transmission rates, which are determined depending on when and how the standard of each transmission rate is established. Further, standards enabling data transmission at higher speeds are being added. These interface devices employ a proper transmission rate based on the data transmission requirements and power consumption requirements of the apparatus in which the interface device is installed. As a result, apparatuses with installed interfaces having different maximum speed transmission rates (transfer capabilities) are connected to networks. In such interface devices, the devices capable of high-speed data transmission are all capable of low-speed data transmission. In this way, data can be transferred between various devices connected to the network regardless of the maximum transmission rate of each device.